


Failure is Not an Option

by Inner_Devil



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Complete, Ficlet, M/M, Oneshot, Pain, Punishment, failure - Freeform, finger removal, one chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 12:04:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5625973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inner_Devil/pseuds/Inner_Devil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian messes up a job and, though he completes it without getting caught, had to endure Jim's punishment. So what will the sniper receive for his mistakes?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Failure is Not an Option

**Author's Note:**

  * For [more-mormor.tumblr.com](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=more-mormor.tumblr.com).



> Sorry if you're squeamish!

"I can't believe you!" Jim shouted, pacing his office. "You failed a job? I had to send Thompson out to clean up your mess! How could you fail such a simple job?!"

"From that angle? It was practically impossible! You're lucky I even got those shots in the building!" Sebastian snapped back at him. "I finished the job, didn't I?"

"And you managed to alert half of London while you were at it! You're a failure, Moran!" Jim yelled. "Go to the basement. I need to punish you. Then you won't mess up any more jobs."

Sebastian sighed and rolled his eyes, but went to the basement. Fine. If this was how Jim wanted it. He'd accept whatever punishment Jim decided to give him. Though it couldn't be too bad, right? After all, they were together. Partners. Jim would go easy on him, right? Especially when the failed job hadn't really been failed. Or his fault. It would be fine.

Jim came downstairs about five minutes later and sighed. "You know I can't accept failure, Sebastian. Especially from you, my top sniper. My second in command. I can't accept this. You need to be punished. And I know just how to do it," he told the man, going over to a wall of weapons. He picked up a knife, sharpened to perfection, and smiled. "Give me your hand," he ordered, holding out his own. 

Sebastian did as he was told, allowing Jim to look over his hand for a moment before setting it against the table. The pale genius strapped it to the table and made sure it would hold before looking back at his sniper. They watched each other in silence for a short time before Jim pressed the blade to the blonde's pinkie finger. He rubbed it slightly against the base of the finger to create an open wound, then pressed the tip of the blade into the wound to deepen it.

The sniper hissed as Jim worked his finger open, having not expected this. But he'd dealt with more pain than this before. And he was sure Jim wouldn't go too far. He'd be fine. He just had to endure this for a little bit longer. He could manage, he was sure.

"No begging for mercy? Good. I would expect more than that from you," Jim commented as he continued slicing into Sebastian's finger. "You clearly weren't using every finger in each hand to make those shots. So you won't be needing this one. Perhaps one day, you'll earn it back. Until then, perhaps I'll keep it as a trinket. I could thread it and put it on a necklace. Oh, or make a pretty ornament to hang up around the flat. Or make it a decoration for the office so everyone knows what happens when they fail."

"I didn't fail, boss," Sebastian muttered through clenched teeth as his finger was slowly and painfully removed. "Killed the target. Got it done. Didn't get caught."

"You may as well have hung a sign and told them the target was murdered. That's considered failure," Jim snarled, pressing the blade down more against the muscle of his finger. "If you dare argue with me again, I'll remove more than just your finger. Now behave yourself or it will only get worse."

Sebastian stopped talking then, deciding to remain silent for the rest of his punishment. Jim was methodical as he removed the finger, careful to make sure he wouldn't cause too much bleeding. He did need the sniper for work tomorrow, after all. He cut the finger slowly and carefully, cutting through the skin first and peeling off the tan flesh from the site of the wound before cutting through the layer of muscle and veins.

"Perhaps I should I have removed the nail before I cut off your finger," Jim thought aloud to himself, admiring his handiwork. He slowly stitched Sebastian's hand up and closed the wound he had created. "Oh well. Next time. Though I certainly hope there isn't one. I don't need more failures."

"You and me both, boss," Sebastian commented, his expression remaining stoic as his hand was stitched. "I assume you'll be expecting me to continue work like this."

"Of course. If I weren't, I would've killed you," Jim chuckled. "Now, go home. You're dismissed for the day on medical leave. You'll return tomorrow. I'll be home tonight, tiger."

Sebastian nodded and left, going to their shared flat. Jim called in his clean up crew to get rid of the mess as he returned back to work for the day. Everyone knew that in Moriarty's Empire, failure was never an option.


End file.
